Promesa de niños
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Matt pasa su primer cumpleaños sin sus padres. Mello lo quiere animar. Un pequeño suceso que forma una promesa irrompible entre ellos. 2n regalo de cumple para Matt!


_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_Segunda parte de mi regalo para Matt^^_

_No lo pongo en una misma historia por que no tienen ninguna relación entre ellos aparte de ser del cumple de Matty ^o^_

_Feliz Cumpleaños Mail!_

_P.D. Death Note no me pertenece, es de un dibujante y un guionista japonés a los que admiro mucho ^^_

* * *

''Mail Jeevas

Cumpleaños el 1 de febrero

Huérfano

Pelirrojo, Ojos verdes

Adicto a todo tipo de tecnología electrónica''

Poca información.

Esas pocas palabras tenían para definir a una persona.

Lo encontraba injusto. Al menos su ficha tenía el quíntuple de extensión o más.

Pero al menos encontró lo que buscaba.

1 de febrero

Hoy.

-Mierda- se le escapo por lo bajo. Se coló en el despacho de Roger para descubrir por que el pelirrojo estaba tan deprimido esos días, aunque lo quisiera esconder con una sonrisa Aquí estaba su respuesta.

Matt quedo huérfano a principios Abril y llego a Wammy's a finales del mismo mes. De seguida se hicieron amigos, puede que gracias a ello no pensara tanto en esa perdida.

Pero hoy seria diferente...

Su primer cumpleaños solo. Cumplir los 13 solo, sin sus padres.

Como lo celebraría antes? Toda la familia reunida enfrente de un pastel y regalos, y una madre histérica con una cámara preparada para retratarlo todo.

A el le hubiera gustado tener un cumpleaños así, pero llevaba huérfano desde tan pequeño que no recordaba si sus padres eran rubios o tenían sus ojos.

Pero para Matt seria distinto. Ahora tendría de estar sin ellos. No seria como el o los otros de Wammy's que tenían superado de mucho la perdida de ese hombre y mujer, que un día podrían haber llamado padres. Nosotros máximo podíamos imaginarnos como seria. Para Matt... para el serian recuerdos. Dolorosos recuerdos.

Salio a hurtadillas del despacho lo mas rápido que pudo. Tenía algo de vital importancia para hacer.

* * *

-Matt! Abre la puerta!

-Nooo! Déjame Solo!- su voz entrecortada provenía de la puerta cerrada. Ja era tarde, se tardo en llevar a cabo su plan y cuando llego dispuesto a alegrar el día a su mejor amigo, se encontró su habitación cerrada con llave, y un Matt poco dispuesto a colaborar.

-Te digo que habrás estupido pelirrojo!

-Que nooo! Rubio de mierda vete! No te quiero ver! Fuera! Si no te tirare los chocolates por la ventana!

Auch. Golpe bajo.

Pero no le dio importancia, bueno no mucha. Mañana me la pagara. Se coloco la mochila a la espalda. La habitación del lado es un almacén, se escurrió por la ventana y con mucho cuidado a no caerse, camino por el bordillo.

Cuando llego a la ventana de su cuarto le propino una patada a los cristales entrando sin mucho esfuerzo a la cambra. Para encontrarse una escena un tanto inesperada.

Estaba llorando sentado con la espalda apoya en la puerta, abrazado aun marco de fotos de madera, con un cenicero delante con un cigarro consumiéndose lentamente con un poco de incienso alrededor, unas flores, blanca e roja en un baso sucio de plástico.

''Los hombres no lloran'' le dijo una vez al pelirrojo ''Si te veo llorando dejamos de ser amigos'' Una simple broma, que el se había tomado al pie de la letra.

-Matt...

-No! No me mires!- Articulo entre sollozos mientras se tapaba la cara mostrando el contenido del marco.-Vete!

Una familia feliz. Una mujer de tez blanca, ojos verdes y pelo negro, abrazada a su hijo de 7 años, e ambos abrazados por un hombre pelirrojo que sonreía mientras sostenía un cigarrillo con los labios. Iban vestidos de esquí y de paisaje se veía unas montañas nevadas. Unas vacaciones familiares.

Un cigarro para su padre. Flores para su madre.

Se le acerco dejando a un lado su mochila que se abrió y de ella cajo un pedaso de pastel de fresa. No le importo que Matt pataleara, que le gritara...

Que le gritaría que lo odiaba, que se fuera. No se detuvo. Lo abrazo.

Quizás no con el mismo afecto que una madre. Pero un abrazo cargado de cariño.

-Mello... jo... no te odio... por favor no dejes de.... ser mi mi amigo p-po-por favor.

-Estupido, por que tendría de hacerlo? Aun somos niños aun podemos llorar.- dijo mientras se le escapaba una pequeña lagrima mal disimulada.

Los niños de Wammy's eran demasiado maduros para su edad. Por eso tenían esa lógica, esa forma de actuar. Pero siguen siendo niños.

Aunque esas cuatro paredes les roben la infancia, nunca dejan de ser niños.

-Feliz cumpleaños Matt.- dijo estrechándolo más.

Y Matt rompió a llorar con más fuerza. No estaba solo, lo tendría a él para siempre. Miro con pena el pastel en el suelo.

Después le daría su regalo y lo que quedara comestible del pastel que robo de la cocina.

Ahora solo quería continuando siendo un niño por unos segundos, con su mejor amigo en brazos, antes de volver a ser el pequeño Mello.

Y Matt que lloraba en su pecho, deseo que ese abrazo no terminara, que no se apartara de el su bálsamo para las heridas.

-Nunca... sniff... me ... dejes... sniff....

-Estaré siempre contigo Matt.

-Me... lo... prometes....?

-Claro, te lo prometo.

Un promesa de dos niños, que se aferraron a ella como esperanza para vivir, para seguir adelante cuando se separaron pensando a que uno de los dos acudirían al otro para cumplirla.

The End ~~

Promesa de niños ~~

* * *

_Ja ta. Feliz cumple Matty!_

_Este fic se le vuelvo a dedicar a .antro. por las mismas razones que en el anterior xD_

_Este lo ice en cinco minutos esperando que volviera a funcionarme el Internet xD_

_Y… Criticas de cualquier tipo, halagos, sugerencias, bombas, virus, chocolate o besos son bien recibidos ^^ rewiew por favor! Que una autora aunque sea con un rw ja es feliz^^_


End file.
